


E salgo ancora in alto perché è lì che c'eri tu (a questo incrocio dimmi dove si va)

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Andrea ha imparato molto presto a non aspettarsi che le cose vadano bene all'infinito; c'è un certo ginocchio che glielo ricorda con una punta di sadismo, pizzicando ogni volta che l'aria è carica di umidità. Come faccia Deki a non arrendersi di fronte a due interventi in quattro mesi, a riprendere ogni giorno con pazienza i suoi allenamenti, a lavorare duro quanto gli altri e in molti casi più degli altri, è al di là della sua comprensione. O forse, quel giorno, era più facile cedere e farsi da parte.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	E salgo ancora in alto perché è lì che c'eri tu (a questo incrocio dimmi dove si va)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/gifts).



> Buon anniversario, cuore mio. ♥  
> 7° P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia, prompt: _RPF Calcio, Andrea Stramaccioni/Dejan Stankovic, "A questo incrocio dimmi dove si va con un passo in più" (Non passerai, Marco Mengoni)_.

Sarebbe potuta andare diversamente, se Andrea non ripensasse a un certo istante di maggio ogni volta che si ritrova Deki davanti: un abbraccio caldo e forte, più del sole di primavera che picchia su tutti loro esattamente come quello d'estate. Andrea ha poi scoperto che quell'abbraccio, Deki, non lo nega a nessuno; ma quello è stato diverso da quelli che sono arrivati dopo, e non sa spiegare il perché a nessuno. Non che qualcuno gliel'abbia mai chiesto, in ogni caso.

Con due partite alla fine, e nessuna speranza di riaverlo in campo prima della nuova stagione, Andrea ha intenzione di giocarsela come può - lui è solo un traghettatore, non c'è possibilità che resti oltre settembre, e tornerà dai suoi bambini quanto prima. Non vuole inventarsi genialità particolari (per cui non ha i mezzi), né schemi fantasiosi (ci sarà tempo, o forse no); scegliere quelli che sembrano meno stanchi di tutti, studiare l'avversario, sperare di fare la mossa giusta o il cambio azzeccato o, in alternativa, affrontare il fuoco di fila di stampa e tv. No, quello deve affrontarlo lo stesso. Facile. Diabolico.

Deki lo aspetta nel parcheggio dello staff - la sua macchina due posti più in là della sua - e Andrea ripensa al sole di maggio, notando appena la pacca sulla spalla che gli assesta, prestando poca attenzione a ciò che gli dice. Deki è molto vicino, abbastanza da sentire il suo fiato arroventargli lo zigomo.

"Mi piaci."

Per un attimo, Andrea sta per fare un balzo indietro a quelle parole, pronto a infilarsi nell'auto e scappare e non tornare mai più ad Appiano; sta di fatto (un attimo ancora più tardi, o forse cinque) che Deki non ha mai detto quelle parole. Le ha sussurrate lui stesso, sa ancora riconoscere la sua voce.

Prima che possa pensare a una qualunque giustificazione - ma vuole pensarci davvero? - Deki si avvicina della stessa impercettibile distanza che mette Andrea allontanandosi, e non gli resta che accarezzargli la guancia con una mano e osservare, felice, come il viso di Andrea aderisca ad essa, cercando di imprimere di proposito sulla pelle ogni particolare - se mai sia possibile una cosa simile. "Non- scusami-"

"Ci vediamo domani", lo saluta Deki, e non fa che un passo prima di voltarsi di nuovo, accettare le mani di Andrea sul proprio volto e le sue labbra sulle proprie. Convinte, sicure, incerte sulla novità delle sensazioni, forse, ma non sulla volontà. "Baci sempre così?" gli chiede in un sussurro, sorridendo alla sua espressione che per un momento è smarrita.

"Non lo so." È tutto ciò che riesce a dire.

Deki lo bacia con veemenza, stringendolo a sé, affondando le mani nei suoi capelli, toccando la pelle scoperta del suo collo solo per sentire il suo sangue che pompa a una velocità assurda. Quando Andrea si stacca da lui, con un sospiro di disappunto, ha appena il fiato per soffiargli sulle labbra umide: "E tu, baci sempre così?"

"Anche meglio."

Le cose potrebbero andare diversamente, se il parcheggio non fosse così esposto agli occhi dei curiosi. Di certo, ad Andrea - una volta ripreso il controllo di sé, da solo, con Deki ormai già quasi arrivato a casa - va bene così.

  
 

Le parole sono fatte di sguardi, nei giorni che corrono rapidi verso le vacanze, nelle settimane che mancano prima del "rompete le righe", delle brevi vacanze che separano la fine del campionato dal ritiro trentino. In mezzo ci sono le parole del Presidente (e Andrea capisce che ha smesso di essere un traghettatore anche per gli altri, e per lui non lo è mai stato), la circospezione di chi è costretto a parlare di lui e la diffidenza di altri - non molti, decisamente pochi - tra quelli che si ritrovano ad averlo come superiore in grado e non come supplente al primo incarico. In mezzo ci sono gli sguardi di Deki, e Andrea si trova la gola secca e il sudore un po' più copioso di quanto non dovrebbe ogni volta che ne intercetta uno; ci sono i suoi baci - pochi, meno di quanti desideri, più di quanti ne avesse osati sperare dopo il primo che nella sua memoria sembra sempre un po' la reminiscenza di un sogno.

C'è un pomeriggio in cui non c'è più nessuno, perché Deki ha allungato di proposito i tempi della sua seduta di recupero e Andrea si è intrattenuto per cose che, quando ritorna nello spogliatoio per prendere la sua borsa, neanche più ricorda; Deki lo spinge contro un muro, il corpo bagnato premuto contro il suo, e lo bacia così profondamente e lungamente che Andrea dimentica di avere dei polmoni da riempire d'aria, dimentica ogni paura e ogni possibile presenza estranea, dimentica tutto ad eccezione dei particolari della lingua di Deki che si insinua con irruenza oltre le sue labbra, con la stessa squisita mancanza di gentilezza delle mani umide che scostano l'orlo della giacca e quello della maglietta per accarezzargli la schiena nuda, i fianchi su cui corrono i primi accenni di pelle d'oca, l'inizio della curva del sedere. Deki accompagna il movimento dei pantaloni e i boxer di Andrea che scivolano giù fino alle caviglie, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui, accogliendo tra le proprie labbra il suo sesso già quasi del tutto eretto. Andrea trema, minaccia di scivolare a sua volta per terra, e si regge stringendo i capelli di Deki tra le dita, spingendo involontariamente il bacino contro il suo volto per facilitargli i movimenti.

Viene presto, troppo presto, soffocando un sospiro troppo sonoro e pericoloso contro la manica della giacca, una mano stretta a pugno contro la guancia mentre l'altra tenta invano di staccare da sé Deki prima del culmine. Quando riprende il controllo di sé, Deki è lì che lo guarda, gli occhi che brillano divertiti anche e nonostante la posizione in cui si trova - non una delle più comode, lo ammette anche Andrea, ma soltanto a se stesso; e in quella lunghissima occhiata ci sono tutte le parole del mondo.

  
 

Andrea ha imparato molto presto a non aspettarsi che le cose vadano bene all'infinito; c'è un certo ginocchio che glielo ricorda con una punta di sadismo, pizzicando ogni volta che l'aria è carica di umidità. Come faccia Deki a non arrendersi di fronte a due interventi in quattro mesi, a riprendere ogni giorno con pazienza i suoi allenamenti, a lavorare duro quanto gli altri e in molti casi più degli altri, è al di là della sua comprensione. O forse, quel giorno, era più facile cedere e farsi da parte.

Le ciglia di Deki vibrano piano ai bordi delle palpebre abbassate, ora che il picco di piacere si avvicina, che lo strusciare del bacino di Andrea contro il suo diventa più rapido e ruvido: l'idea di essersi fatto spogliare da lui - uno strato di tessuto dopo l'altro rimosso con estrema facilità - rivaleggia con quello di aver svestito Deki a sua volta - e nonostante l'abbia già visto nudo, tante volte, troppe volte, non è la stessa cosa, non è affatto la stessa cosa - nel fargli perdere ogni contatto con la realtà. Andrea si appende a quel movimento di ciglia per mantenere coscienza di sé fino all'ultimo, tenendo a bada le ondate di piacere che si approssimano; e si aggrappa alla sottile pelle d'oca sulla pelle ruvida delle sue braccia, e alle labbra semiaperte da cui soffia un sibilo rovente, finché spariscono anche questi particolari dalla sua mente e l'orgasmo più intenso di cui abbia memoria non si riversa nello spazio strettissimo tra i loro corpi, uno spasmo violento che succede a un altro, e a un altro ancora, prima sempre più rapidi e poi sempre più lenti.

Andrea aspetta che le cose smettano di andare bene, perché neanche questo gli permette di tradire il suo essere fatalista, e nel frattempo ne gode ogni istante.

  
 

Al di fuori di quella stanza, va tutto male. Novembre sembra così lontano, il secondo posto _è_ lontano davvero, e ad Andrea importa, importa più di quanto le parole di circostanza possano dire, importa più di quanto un paio di occhi possano esprimere, seguendolo in ogni sua spiegazione, _da lontano_. Il mondo di Andrea si sbriciola lentamente, come un argine eroso dal fiume, e il diluvio è davvero pesante da sopportare con un semplice ombrello a ripararti - anche quando l'ombrello lo regge qualcun altro per te, prendendo le tue difese in ogni occasione. (Andrea lo ha visto discutere con Esteban. Deki e Esteban non discutono _mai_ , o almeno è quello che giura Franco, e Franco è lì da molto più tempo di lui, e se le cose continuano così è difficile che possa seguire il suo esempio.)

"Non devi prendere le mie difese senza ascoltare." Deki non risponde, si limita a baciare e a mordicchiare quel punto tra la base del collo e la spalla che lo fa letteralmente _sciogliere_ , ed è molto, molto difficile per Andrea scostarsi quel tanto che basta da poterlo guardare negli occhi e impedirgli di toccare ogni parte del suo corpo che possa raggiungere. (Impedirsi di toccare ogni parte del _suo_ corpo, piuttosto.) "Ehi," lo minaccia un po', l'inguine ancora premuto contro quello di Deki, la biancheria sempre troppo stretta per contenere senza problemi le rispettive voglie, "dico davvero. Potrebbe avere ragione lui, per quanto ne so, e gli dai contro solo per me."

"Si dà il caso che io _ascolti_ quando parlate, invece." Deki muove un po' le mani e le braccia, quasi godendosi la stretta in cui Andrea le costringe, prima di riaprire gli occhi e di continuare. "E aveva torto. Quindi gli do contro perché è la cosa più sensata da fare."

"Devo essere io. Non… non dobbiamo disunirci, è l'errore che fanno tante squadre quando arriva il momento no. Mi fido di te, ma…" Andrea esita, cercando un'argomentazione valida di fronte alla smorfia furba di Deki, "devo essere io," insiste, lasciandolo andare.

Deki, per tutta risposta, scosta l'elastico dei boxer di Andrea, quel tanto che basta da sfiorargli il fianco con due dita. "Stai pensando troppo."

"Può darsi," ridacchia. "Mi fai smettere tu?"

"Se vuoi." Andrea trattiene il respiro, seguendo il breve contorcersi di Deki poco sotto di lui, gli slip che cadono da qualche parte oltre il bordo del letto, e poi smettendo di seguire qualsiasi cosa che non sia il sapore aspro ed eccitante della lingua di Deki, il movimento sinuoso delle mani di Deki lungo i fianchi nudi, le gambe di Deki che si allargano e-

"Non-"

" _Sì_." Deki sistema un cuscino sotto il bacino, con una sorta di abilità consumata, e gli allunga un tubetto lucido, mezzo consumato. "Non è vero che non puoi, al massimo non vuoi. Ma lo voglio io. Hai intenzione di negarmelo?"

Andrea scuote la testa, un po' pallido. "Non l'ho mai fatto."

"Ci sono un sacco di cose che non avevi mai fatto. Non avevi mai allenato l'Inter. Non avevi mai mangiato sushi. Non avevi mai fatto sesso con un uomo. Sono tutte cose che sai fare bene." Deki sorride, l'espressione più ammiccante che mai. "Ti guido io."

Non ne ha troppo bisogno; Andrea sa abbastanza, e quello che non sa può immaginarlo, e quello che non sa né immagina lo scopre, un passo per volta, mentre il suo sesso scivola dentro Deki con meno facilità di quanto immaginasse - la resistenza che incontra lo spaventa, teme di fargli male, ma Deki è pronto ad attirarlo a sé in un altro bacio che sfuma in un respiro caldissimo, tremolante, che trasuda una sensazione che Andrea non riesce a cogliere. Si muove piano, anche quando il corpo di Deki gli si spinge contro per ottenere più in fretta il piacere che monta, anche quando il suo stesso corpo lo implora di affondare con spinte più rapide dentro di lui, perché l'espressione sognante di Deki è abbastanza per eccitarlo più di quanto non abbia fatto in qualche dozzina di momenti rubati al tempo non proprio, e i suoi gemiti liquidi e sfumati sono un'eco più profonda di quelli che si lascia sfuggire a sua volta quando l'affondo lo porta a toccare quel punto che scuote Deki da dentro e spezza il controllo che esercita su di lui, cedendolo ad Andrea, portandolo a sfregare il sesso di Deki fino al culmine, e raggiungendolo a sua volta.

Le braccia di Andrea si piegano, la sua testa incontra il petto di Deki, ansante almeno quanto il suo, e non accenna a far altro che respirare fino a quando il battito furioso del suo cuore a poca distanza da lui non si acquieta lentamente - non lo guarda, non lo cerca, non gli parla. Si avviluppa in quel silenzio caldo e compatto come farebbe con una coperta in pieno inverno, chiudendo anche gli occhi.

Vuole tenere intatto questo momento, spaventoso e meraviglioso, ben chiuso nella sua testa. Con una carezza lieve tra i suoi capelli, Deki lo aiuta a cercare un posto per questo ricordo, ad associarvi il più semplice dei gesti; Andrea trema un po' sotto il suo tocco, perché sa già che non potrà fare a meno di ripensarci ogni volta che lo accarezzerà in questo modo; sa già che arrossirà di imbarazzo nel sentire le sue dita scorrere le ciocche di capelli, e che Deki sorriderà nel vedere l'effetto che gli fa, e che vuole essere accarezzato così molte volte.

Al di fuori di quella stanza, va tutto male. Ma ad Andrea, almeno fino a domani, non importa più.

  
 

"Vai," gli dice, più con un cenno della testa che con le parole, qualche minuto dopo averlo visto ruggire di gioia al gol di un altro Andrea. E Deki si prepara, va, entra in campo all'inizio del secondo tempo, nove mesi dopo l'ultima volta. Nove mesi sono il tempo di una gravidanza, di un anno scolastico, di un intero campionato. Sono un'eternità, per chi quel campo l'ha calcato tutti i giorni, per chi _vuole_ calcarlo tutti i giorni. "Vai," gli ripete.

San Siro esplode della stessa gioia che grida ad ogni gol e a ogni parata di Samir. Andrea sente l'emozione di Deki, anche senza guardarlo negli occhi; la sente echeggiare nella sua stessa anima, e spera che un giorno possano gridare così anche per lui, di nuovo.

Più tardi sente dire a un giornalista: "Ho pensato di smettere", e non servono altre parole.

  
 

A fine partita - un mese più tardi, altri tre punti più tardi - Deki gli fa uscire tutta l'aria dai polmoni con l'abbraccio più forte che Andrea possa ricordare di aver mai ricevuto nella sua vita. Lo ha cercato, lo ha preteso, lo ha ottenuto. È la prima volta che gli chiede davvero qualcosa con tanta forza. Ne ha bisogno per un'altra rimonta nel giro di quattro giorni.

Quella col Catania è riuscita; quella col Tottenham no, di pochissimo, e fallisce solo ai supplementari.

  
 

"Che cazzo fai?"

Andrea prova ad accennare un sorriso, senza riuscirci, così che sembra soltanto una smorfia irritata quella che piega le sue labbra. "Svuoto gli armadi, sgombro la scrivania, cose di questo genere."

"Il Presidente ha una sola parola."

"C'è sempre una prima volta," ride Andrea, amaro. Deki si ritrova ad avere torto pochi giorni più tardi, appena quarantotto ore prima che lo sappia anche il resto del mondo, e odia ogni istante di quei momenti.

  
 

L'ultima giornata da allenatore scivola via più rapidamente di quanto Andrea potesse anche solo augurarsi - ed è un bene, perché è già devastante lasciarsi dietro visi contratti dall'emozione, amici e meno amici, sapendo che non ci sarà un'altra possibilità di tornare.

Deki lo aspetta accanto alla sua auto, appoggiato alla portiera del passeggero, la testa sulle braccia. Andrea se lo aspettava da due giorni, anche di più: ha fatto i propri piani mentre Deki costruiva i suoi. Lo lascia salire senza dire niente, aspettando che sia il momento giusto per accendere il motore e andare via, perché non restano più addii da dare. Deki poggia una mano sul suo ginocchio - quello che ha distrutto in un'altra vita, quella prima - e stringe abbastanza forte da costringerlo a sentire soltanto la pressione delle dita sulla sua pelle e sulle ossa.

"Ho un ultimo parere da chiedere," dice piano, a voce bassissima, eppure perfettamente udibile, "e non credo che avrà un responso diverso dagli altri." Andrea lo guarda negli occhi, e li trova un po' lucidi.

" _Svršetak._ "

Da che si conoscono, Andrea non ha mai sentito parlare Deki nella sua lingua, a parte nel suo parlottare fitto con Mateo che comunque non è mai stato comprensibile per quanto era sottovoce. È una parola che ha il suono aspro del suo vero significato, c he riesce a immaginarsi anche senza chiedere lumi.

Andrea stringe a sua volta la mano sul ginocchio di Deki, poi gira la chiave nel cruscotto. Dopo un momento di esitazione, si dirige al Melià.

  
 

Non fa male, neanche lontanamente. Probabile che gran parte del merito sia delle premure di Deki, delle carezze umide della sua lingua e quelle ruvide delle sue mani che dal sesso si spostano ai testicoli, e alla pelle sensibile dell'inguine, e a quella ancora più reattiva tra le sue natiche; lo prepara a lungo, lasciandogli scoprire che quel contatto strano e nuovo gli piace da impazzire e che potrebbe anche fermarsi lì, se è ciò che vuole. Non è ciò che vuole Andrea. Andrea vuole tutto, prima che tutto gli venga portato via per sempre.

Quando la punta del sesso di Deki si spinge contro la sua apertura, la gola di Andrea risuona di quel gemito represso a lungo, segno di qualcosa che non è ancora né dolore né completo piacere, ma una sensazione a metà che diventa soltanto più intensa, senza assumere un contorno netto, man mano che Deki lo penetra completamente. E con quella percezione cresce il gemito di Andrea, che si fa grido, fino a essere costretto a soffocarlo con una mano: il suo equilibrio vacilla, e il sesso eretto di Deki si sposta fino a sfiorare un punto che fa _esplodere_ quella sensazione indescrivibile, annullando ogni cosa che non sia il desiderio di sentirla di nuovo, di sentire Deki premere dentro di lui, di lasciarsi accarezzare e prendere, di permettergli di racchiudere i suoi gemiti di piacere contro la sua mano, di far sì che l'altra si occupi di aumentarli toccandolo. Andrea non ha il tempo neppure di accorgersi che sta venendo, tanto intenso è il culmine che raggiunge, così magnifico da essere doloroso per quanto è arrivato in fretta; né ha le forze di accorgersi che Deki si svuota dentro di lui, perché si accascia sul materasso, la schiena piegata in un angolo innaturale che gli farà male per ore, la testa reclinata per cogliere qualche tratto della sua espressione distesa mentre l'orgasmo lo prende a sua volte.

Tornare a guardarlo negli occhi fa male. Gli mancherà Milano, gli mancherà l'Inter, gli mancherà ogni cosa degli ultimi due anni. Gli mancherà. La vista di Andrea si sfoca del tutto, e si ritrova a singhiozzare nel suo abbraccio, fino ad addormentarsi.

 _Ok allora adesso confesso, non avevo che te.  
Come faccio a vivere adesso solo, senza te?  
E senza i tuoi sorrisi e tutti i giorni spesi oggi che non c’è.  
E che è una porta chiusa e nessun’altra scusa da condividere._  
  
( _Non passerai_ , Marco Mengoni)

[ ](http://defelicious.tumblr.com/private/71745602925/tumblr_myo9hgdJX21qbow50)

**Author's Note:**

> L'art a fine storia è opera di [AlbionCheshire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/albioncheshire). Grazie cuore. ♥


End file.
